


Most Likely To ...

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialog-only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some awards handed out at graduation are more common than others. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Likely To ...

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "awards" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

"Most likely to get lost instead of asking for directions."

"Most likely to look like a wuss asking for directions."

"Most likely to run out of gas after ignoring that gas station."

"Most likely to become front-porch Bertha's love slave."

"Most likely to get beaten up by a woman because he insulted her."

"Most likely to get beaten up by a woman."

"Most likely to get beaten up by his brother if we're late to my high school reunion."

"Sammy, just because you were voted 'Most Likely to Succeed' …"

"It’s better than "Most Likely to Go to Prison," Dean."


End file.
